Midnight and Drew
by TheOnComingStorm40
Summary: What if Drew fell in love with a monk. BTW THEIR WOLFS, if you don't the idea look up Secret Saturdays college years. Rating it T to be safe


Drew woke up with a jump in a warm cave, she looked down to see that she was in a nest "you woke!" a voice said. Drew spun and saw a blood- fur wolf "who are you?" Drew asked "I'm Waterfilly" the wolf said "where am I?" Drew asked as she looked around "in the nursery" Waterfilly said "in the Himalayas" she added "did you find my parents or my little brother?" Drew asked.  
Waterfilly looked confused "you're the only one we found" she said. Drew's heart raced and it was hard to breath "I think it's time you met my family" Waterfilly said. As soon when they walked out of the nursery, they where surround by wolfs. Drew bolted and hid under Waterfilly "guys! You scared Drew, it's alright Drew you can come out" Waterfilly said "what are their names?" Drew asked "Those two over there are my pups" Waterfilly said pointing her noise at two pups playing "Midnight, Star come here!" she added. The pups stopped playing and ran to their mother "ye- who's that?" they both said "Drew this is Midnight and Star" Waterfilly said pointing her noise at a black pup with a white muzzle and a white dot on his head and a yellow pup "This is Stone, my mate, and our leader" Waterfilly said as a huge brown wolf with a white muzzle, a white chest, and a white tip tail came over. He was followed by a white wolf and golden fur wolf "hi, I'm Snow and this is Gold" the white one said pointing his noise at the wolf on the other side of Stone.  
"I want to play!" a wine came. Drew hid behind Midnight "it's alright, it's the younger pups" Midnight said as three pups came racing out of the nursery "Their names are Stormy, Water-fox, and Blizzard" Midnight said pointing his noise at a gray pup, a yellow pup with a white muzzle, white front paws, and a white tail, and a white pup "Blizzard looks like Snow" Drew said "Blizzard is Snow's daughter" Midnight said "let me guess, Water-fox is Gold's daughter" Drew said "good guess" Midnight said "who does Stormy belong to?" Drew asked. Midnight's eyes filled with grief "his mother died giving birth to him and his father died from a sickness" Midnight said  
"Swap you paw across my muzzle" Snow said. Drew ducked from his swap and crawled under his belly and niped his hind legs, Snow fell and Drew swaped her paw across his muzzle " I think your ready" Snow said "ready for what?" Drew asked "to fight Stone" Snow said. The leader was going to retire soon, but he fought very well. It's been years since the Monks told her that her parents were dead, they were attacked by a different pack, and Midnight would go hunting with her all the time now. Drew followed Snow back to the cave, Midnight came padding up to her "hey, how was your day?" Midnight asked "I'm fighting Stone" Drew said proudly "I'm fighting Stone tomorrow" Midnight said puffing out his chest "I'm proud of you" Drew said, Midnight had grown strong and you could see the muscles though his fur.  
"I think Drew is ready to fight you" Snow said "hmm, Drew has grown into a strong fighter, I want to thank you Snow" Stone said "your welcome" Snow said as he bowed his head and seat off " Drew come here" Stone said. Drew looked from her pray she was sharing with Midnight and trotted over to him "I heard that you are ready to fight me" Stone said "I'm ready" Drew said as bowing her head "follow me" Stone said padding out of the cave.  
Stone and Drew walked into a meadow, Stone turned on Drew and jumped. Panicking Drew ducked and jumped into a snow pile. She waited in till Stone came near the pile and jumped on him and pinned him down "o.k. you win" Stone said giving up. Drew helped him up and a howl filled the clearing "no! Not him" Stone said "who? What's happening?" Drew asked confused "go back to the cave and warn the others that their's a bear on the land. Drew bowed her head and raced to the cave  
"Mom, everyone there's a bear on the land" Drew said as Midnight padded up to her "where's Snow?" Drew asked noticing that her mentor and Gold was missing "he went out hunting with Gold" Midnight said. Drew prayed that they didn't run into the bear.  
Stone walked in with his head bowed, Drew pushed her pray away, she was to worried to eat "Where's Snow?" Midnight asked from Drew's side. Gold walked in with a blood covered wolf with white fur popping up in some paces, Drew knew who it was "No!" Drew said as she raced to Gold's side "I'm sorry, I couldn't help him, I was to late to help" Gold said as he laid the body down. Drew had never seen the wolf so soft "we will all miss Snow even his brother Gold-" Stone said, Drew didn't hear the rest "Gold was Snow's brother" she thought "I'll let Drew say a few words about this Strong and Brave wolf" Stone said as he jumped down from where he was and pressed by Drew.  
"Drew could you come here?" Stone asked. Drew looked up from here pray and padded over to him "yes?" Drew asked "since you don't have a mentor, Midnight will be your mentor" Stone said "I thought I didn't need a mentor, since I fought you" Drew said "Ahh, but Snow still had stuff to teach you" Stone said. Drew had to tell him that she was leaving for school soon.  
"Midnight, I need to talk to you" Drew said racing up to him "what?" Midnight asked "I'm leaving for school soon" Drew said. Midnight's eyes grew wide as owls "what you can't leave, please don't leave me" Midnight begged "I'm sorry" Drew said.  
"It's been years since Drew left" Midnight thought "hey wake up, your suppose to watch the cave tonight" Gold said and went back inside. Midnight's ears pricked as the snow crunched "it's all right Midnight, it's me" Drew said as she walked out of the snow "Drew!- who's that?" Midnight said as a black wolf padded out of the shadows "Midnight this is Doc, we're getting married soon" Drew said. Midnight howled and the Monks raced out "Drew!" Waterfilly said "who's that?" Water-fox asked  
After Drew told them whats happening they shared pray."So Doc are you going to take care of our Drew?" Stone asked  
"Yes, I love her" Doc said as he looked at Drew "YOU BETTER!" Midnight growled "don't mind him, he loved Drew too you know" Stone said "yes, Drew has told me so much about all of you" Doc said "Stone, me and Drew were wondering if you like to come to our wedding" Doc said "we'd be delighted" Stone said.


End file.
